anlevi and harkey suck total dick at feelings
by green bug
Summary: see title


3:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ okay then roll up to the battlescarred warship which anlevi literally lives in

 _[_ 3:58 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ that's quite the house

 _[_ 3:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it's landed somewhere on your huge stupid palace

 _[_ 3:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ and yeah it really is

 _[_ 3:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {is there just like a fucking door he can knock on

 _[_ 3:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ *

 _[_ 3:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ }*

 _[_ 3:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yes

 _[_ 3:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ there is

 _[_ 3:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ also anlevi had her arm torn off in battle

 _[_ 4:00 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {Oh.}

 _[_ 4:00 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ the forearm bone is now the hilt of her sword

 _[_ 4:00 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ she got a robot one with like interchangeable weapon attachments and shit

 _[_ 4:00 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {fucking Metal}|

 _[_ 4:00 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah

 _[_ 4:00 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (Quick inhale) WelL, herE goeS nothinG.

 _[_ 4:01 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (I'd knock on the door, a bit hastefully.)

 _[_ 4:01 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {quick nervous knock}

 _[_ 4:02 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [I really fucking hope this doesn't fuck me over.]

 _[_ 4:02 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [I probably should of left this to be.](edited)

 _[_ 4:02 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [I mean, why not?]

 _[_ 4:03 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "Fuck!"* He's* **here?** _Oh fuckin' god I can't handle this now but I can't fucking leave him outside there oh fuuuuck..._

 _[_ 4:03 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [It'd just...yeah maybe not.]

 _[_ 4:04 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Anlevi physically wrenches the half-ton door open instead of pulling the lever and waiting for it to handle itself. It makes her feel a little bit better, which dissipates the instant she claps eyes on Harkey.

 _[_ 4:04 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I, uh...

 _[_ 4:04 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [Holy fuck what did she just do to that door.]

 _[_ 4:04 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I wanted to, er, check on you.

 _[_ 4:05 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [Oh god oh god is she mad or something]

 _[_ 4:05 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {Literally, he just heard her yell "Fuck!" and then wrench the fucking door open}

 _[_ 4:05 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {So that's a definate possibillity.}

 _[_ 4:06 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [Is she upset is she gonna not be my friend what's going on]

 _[_ 4:06 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "I'm alright," she says, running her tongue over her fangs nervously. "Just-" she stops emptily. Just stands and looks at him. Her metal elbow makes a dismal whining as she lowers it from the door.

 _[_ 4:07 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Abruptly, she punches Harkey in the fucking face.

 _[_ 4:07 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (I'd wince back a bit, covering my face a bit with my hand.)

 _[_ 4:07 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [oh fuck shes mad SHES MAD _SHES MAD_ ]

 _[_ 4:08 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [is she not gonna be my friend anymore oh god]

 _[_ 4:08 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I...

 _[_ 4:09 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [oh dear fuck I fucked up oh no nononono-]

 _[_ 4:09 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Her breath shakes as the takes in the fuchisia glistening on her knuckle, her fins fanned out in fighting position. "You- you fuckin' don't _do_ it like that!" Anlevi almost screeches. "You don't fuckin' miss the point for fifteen squidfuck years and then start bein' like that!"

 _[_ 4:09 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I...I never knew...

 _[_ 4:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (I'd look aroung a bit and check my face for how much I'm bleeding)

 _[_ 4:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ You can't just blame me for being oblivious...

 _[_ 4:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ But,

 _[_ 4:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ For what it's worth, which probably isn't much...

 _[_ 4:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I'm sorry.

 _[_ 4:12 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "I- It- yeah." Anlevi's shoulders deflate. "I get it." She wants to say she shouldn't have got mad, but it sticks in her gullet. "Did I break your nose?"

 _[_ 4:12 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I, uh, I don't think so.

 _[_ 4:12 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ You just got a _really_ good punch onto me there.

 _[_ 4:14 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "That's the first time I've ever hurt you, ain't it." Anlevi looks down at her fist. "All the time we've known each other and we've never fought once." She glances up at him again. "Should have done it sooner." It feels like a weight is off her shoulders. "Just like punching any other troll..."

 _[_ 4:14 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I doubt you'd of fought me any earlier.

 _[_ 4:15 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ You wouldn't feel right doing it.

 _[_ 4:17 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "Guess not." Hitting him made him less high. Made his body like anyone else's to her. She sees that now, and thinks that's why all the tautness has gone out of talking to him. ... He didn't even nearly block that punch... It was pretty wide too. She almost laughs at how much doing that changed, so quickly. "You ain't so special after all, Harkey," she mutters, and kisses him and tastes his blood on his lips.

 _[_ 4:18 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ It was all bullshit anyway. The whole thing. She's glad she hit him.

 _[_ 4:18 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [wOAH WHAT THE FUCK WHAT IWAJTN WAIT WHAT]

 _[_ 4:18 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (His face would turn a deep shade of fuchisa.)

 _[_ 4:18 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [WAIT WAHT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST DO WHAT WIAT]

 _[_ 4:19 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {full panic mode initatiated}

 _[_ 4:19 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (He'd tense up quite a bit, looking around.)

 _[_ 4:20 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_...

 _[_ 4:20 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ She pulls back and almost boggles at what she did, but remembers it's just blood on his face, nothing worthwhile. That was what he'd been saying the whole time himself. Anlevi wipes a smear of that precious blood off her mouth and just stands there and looks at him, the other troll.

 _[_ 4:21 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I...

 _[_ 4:21 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ UH...

 _[_ 4:21 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [oHM Y FUCK WHAT]

 _[_ 4:21 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [ _ **WHAT JUST HAPPENED**_ ]

 _[_ 4:22 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (Harkey would have quite the shocked expression on his face.)

 _[_ 4:22 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_...Er...

 _[_ 4:22 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (He'd became a small mess of trying to find the right words.)

 _[_ 4:22 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ But...

 _[_ 4:22 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Uh...

 _[_ 4:23 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I...

 _[_ 4:23 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ You...

 _[_ 4:23 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Just,

 _[_ 4:23 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _: WHAT._ (edited)

 _[_ 4:24 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Anlevi just kind of stares at him. With all his poise and his million admires it's easy to forget that he has literally never had a quadrantmate in his life.

 _[_ 4:24 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ *admirers

4:24 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (He'd put two of his fingers on his lips, trying to figure out if that really just happened.)

 _[_ 4:25 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Did...Did you just...

 _[_ 4:25 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "Yeah."

 _[_ 4:25 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I...

 _[_ 4:26 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [I'm gonna hate myself for this.]

 _[_ 4:26 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (He'd awkwardly kiss her back, but not quite sure what he's doing.)

 _[_ 4:26 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (If his face could of been a deeper shade, it would of been.)

 _[_ 4:26 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (He'd pull away.)

 _[_ 4:27 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_...

 _[_ 4:28 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Anlevi stares at him dizzily for ten seconds, twenty, then folds up and laughs like she's going to spontaneously implode. "OH MY FUCKN GOD" is more or less the only intelligible part he can make out.

 _[_ 4:28 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [uhhhhhh]

 _[_ 4:28 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {Harkey's mind:}

4:29 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Uh...

 _[_ 4:29 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Was...er...

 _[_ 4:29 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ _Was it a good kiss?_

 _[_ 4:30 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (Harkey is, quite literally, dying inside as we speak.)

 _[_ 4:30 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "S-sorry- I'm-" Anlevi desperately pulls herself together. "It- yeah it wasn't bad honestly I just- fuckin' hell punching you in the face was _not_ how I saw this eventual scenario playin' out at all"

 _[_ 4:31 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I...Yeah...

 _[_ 4:31 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Well, I guess, er, I should congratulate you...Or something.

 _[_ 4:31 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "On what?"

 _[_ 4:32 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Being the ruler of the Alternian Empire's first kiss. (He'd say, with a bit of false smugness.)

 _[_ 4:32 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ [what the fuck literally just happened]

 _[_ 4:34 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "Oh fuckin god that was your first kiss and everyfin-" Anlevi seems to be trying not to glub noisily as it comes over her that neither of them have any idea what to do whatsoever. What a fucking chain punch of mixed messages- holy god, though, he _kissed her back_.

 _[_ 4:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_...

 _[_ 4:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_...Uh...

 _[_ 4:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (The smugness had disapated as fast as it appeared.)

 _[_ 4:34 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_...What now?

 _[_ 4:36 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (He'd look around, albeit a bit nervously.)

 _[_ 4:36 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (Okay, "a bit" was being generous.)

 _[_ 4:38 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ "Aw shit," Anlevi observes as her arm starts to leak thin, gooey oil from the elbow joint. "I gotta get my arm fixed," she says, and grabs the door lever for dear fucking life, obtruding three feet of hull calcium between her and Harkey. The door slides into place with a booming clank. Anlevi more or less slides down it.

 _[_ 4:38 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I...

 _[_ 4:38 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Uh,

 _[_ 4:38 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Alright.

 _[_ 4:39 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I need to go clear my head.

 _[_ 4:39 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (I'd wander off to my own hive, a bit exasperated thinking over what, in fact, the fuck just happened.)

 _[_ 4:40 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (As soon as I entered, I plopped down into a corner.)

 _[_ 4:40 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (Harkey's gonna be there for quite some time.)

 _[_ 4:40 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ corners are harkey's replacement for emotional support

 _[_ 4:40 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ yes

 _[_ 4:41 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {I cannot wait until fuckin Tanaly learns of this.}

 _[_ 4:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ anlevi has a fucking morail and here he is jamming his skull into a right angle

 _[_ 4:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh my god tanaly will never let him live it down

 _[_ 4:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i like that tanaly has become this sort of

 _[_ 4:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ ghostly heckling prescence

 _[_ 4:41 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ his life occurs and somewhere in the background tanaly fucking dies about it

New Messages

 _[_ 4:42 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {time skip a couple hours to where he decides to just get on his computer to fuck around?}

4:42 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah

 _[_ 4:42 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ how does he have so much free time

 _[_ 4:43 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {He's on vacation that he approved.}

 _[_ 4:43 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ alrighty

 _[_ 4:44 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {He got that message from Tanaly (second one) and decided to take some time off to think about that shit}

 _[_ 4:44 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ {He'll still go for fights, though.}

 _[_ 4:44 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ tanaly has set up like a semi stable connection by now

 _[_ 4:45 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ \- cumulativeCurrent has begun trolling /:sysAdmin - {I use that because I'm pretty sure it's not a fucking standard trolltag if you're jacked into a ships mainframe}(edited)

 _[_ 4:48 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh shit;

 _[_ 4:48 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ whaddup;

 _[_ 4:48 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Tw() thingS:

 _[_ 4:48 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ 1\. FucK y()U,

 _[_ 4:48 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AnD 2.

 _[_ 4:48 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ThanK y()U.

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ that is probably like exactly the emotional response i deserve wait what;

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ holy shit is it a thing now;

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hoooooly shiiiiiiit I BET SHE PUNCHED YOU;

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ IN THE TEETH;

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Wr()nG.

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ N()sE.

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ NOT FAR OFF;

 _[_ 4:49 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hahahahaahahha wow;

 _[_ 4:50 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AnD theN shE kisseD mE.

 _[_ 4:50 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ sfsgsasdfdfgh;

 _[_ 4:50 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ holy shit;

 _[_ 4:50 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AfteR pr()bablY stutterinG therE f()R likE, 10 minuteS likE aN idi()T,

 _[_ 4:50 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I kisseD bacK.

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you are twisting my bulge so fucking much right now;

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ S() shE apperantelY recieveD thE currenT ruleR ()F thE AlterniaN empire'S firsT kisS.

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AsK heR y()urselF.

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ActuallY, d()n'T.

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ _D()n'T_.

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ ahahahahahahaha;

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ okay i won't;

 _[_ 4:51 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ because you might actually hit me for that and my bone structure couldn't take it;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i bet you fucking sucked at kissing;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ smoochfish;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fish smooch;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hahaha;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ShE saiD iT waS alrighT.

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ;1

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ she's biased;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ holy shit she PUNCHED you;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i totally called that but wow;

 _[_ 4:52 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YeaH.

 _[_ 4:53 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ G()T mE bleedinG.

 _[_ 4:53 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AnD theN kisseD mY bl()()dY facE.

 _[_ 4:53 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU JUST GOT FUCKING CLOCKED;

 _[_ 4:53 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ that's some fucking mixed messages;

 _[_ 4:53 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ sounds kind of pitchy;

 _[_ 4:53 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I didn'T blocK iT becausE I'M prettY surE I deserveD iT.

 _[_ 4:53 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I guesS.

 _[_ 4:54 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YaddA YaddA, weirD selF d()ubT.

 _[_ 4:54 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you didn't block it because you couldn't catch those god damn hands;

 _[_ 4:54 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I t()tallY c()ulD ()F

 _[_ 4:54 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_.*

 _[_ 4:54 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i've seen combat logs of anlevi and no you couldn't

 _[_ 4:54 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ anyway;

 _[_ 4:54 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I aM 90% surE y()u'rE jeal()uS.

 _[_ 4:55 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuck yeah i'm jealous i wanna punch you too;

 _[_ 4:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ NinetY fuckinG percenT.

 _[_ 4:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ N() I meanT,

 _[_ 4:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ FucK.

 _[_ 4:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ G()T mE therE.

 _[_ 4:55 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ hhaahaha;

 _[_ 4:55 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ :1

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ so whatl

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ do you like her back;

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YeS.

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ what kind of fucking colour is this;

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh shit yeah;

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I'M n()T reallY fuckinG surE.

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ vacillation huh;

 _[_ 4:56 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Als(), I thinK I'M thE firsT heiR eveR t() n()T havE anY quadrantS.

 _[_ 4:57 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WelL, n()T anY morE.

 _[_ 4:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah even anlevi has a moirail;

 _[_ 4:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i feel so fucking bad now;

 _[_ 4:57 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WhY?

 _[_ 4:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ you may still be a virgin but you've got a fucking quadrant;

 _[_ 4:57 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ meanwhile i'm still here with the robot;

 _[_ 4:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ and my weird helmsman surgical alterations;

 _[_ 4:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i should get out more or something but i'm in space for god's sake;

 _[_ 4:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ and also i guess i never really hang out anywhere on planets other than shitty engine bays;

 _[_ 4:58 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ and back alley doctors sometimesl

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ W()uldn'T thE b()T c()unT aS a pers()N?

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah but that's not a quadrant that's a mistake on legs;

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ A mistakE thaT l()()kS likE mE.

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ AnD fuckeD y()U.

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ vaguely, yes;

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah that too;

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (Sl()W fuckinG applausE.)

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ soulbot made me model it after you specifically for that reason;

 _[_ 4:59 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ for the weirdness of the whole thing;

 _[_ 5:00 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ and also i guess because you're soulbot's ideal of sexiness for some reason

 _[_ 5:00 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it doesn't look all that much like you it's way more androgynous and less fishy

New Messages

 _[_ 5:00 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WheN y()U geT bacK, I'M g()inG t() riP ()fF s()ulb()t's metaL bulge.

5:00 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WheN y()U geT bacK, I'M g()inG t() riP ()fF s()ulb()t's metaL bulgE.

 _[_ 5:00 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it's kind of a swiss army deal there's more going on than mere troll genetalia

 _[_ 5:01 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ also i made him really fucking fast;

 _[_ 5:01 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ so you'll have to catch it first;

 _[_ 5:01 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Wh()'D wiN iN a fighT?

 _[_ 5:01 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ soulbot because it would poison your food the night before

 _[_ 5:01 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I meaN a faiR fighT.

 _[_ 5:01 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ LikE ()nE ()F mY cagE matcheS.

 _[_ 5:02 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i didn't really make any weapons for soulbot;

 _[_ 5:02 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ he can download info maps on fighting though;

 _[_ 5:02 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah you'd most likely get fucked;

 _[_ 5:02 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ ShiT, thaT meanS hE c()ulD kn()W mY fightinG stylE.

 _[_ 5:03 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WelL, I'lL stilL senD hiM a biG ()L' "fucK y()U."

 _[_ 5:03 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Fuck you too.

 _[_ 5:03 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ GET OFF MY LAPTOP ASSHOLE I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE AIRLOCK;

 _[_ 5:03 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Ha ha ha.

 _[_ 5:03 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ fuck yoouuu;

 _[_ 5:03 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ she's gone;

 _[_ 5:03 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ FirsT timE I'vE hearD y()U refeR t() theM aS "shE."

 _[_ 5:04 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Y()U usuallY usE "hE" ()R "theM".

 _[_ 5:04 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ it's really kind of randomized since they identify as basically fucking whatever;

 _[_ 5:04 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ but yeah i guess i only call it her when i'm pissed;

 _[_ 5:05 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I actuallY meanT thE fucK y()U aS a generaL thinG, n()T pers()naL.

 _[_ 5:05 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ _For the most part._

 _[_ 5:05 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ HahA.

 _[_ 5:05 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ wew;

 _[_ 5:06 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ S(), y()U havE anY tipS f()R mE anD AnlevI?

 _[_ 5:06 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i didn't read that for a sec because soulbot was throwing things at me;

 _[_ 5:06 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ of course i fucking don't;

 _[_ 5:06 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ S()undS ab()uT righT.

 _[_ 5:07 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I guesS I'lL jusT asK myselF "WhaT w()ulD TanalY d()?" anD theN d() thE exacT ()pp()sitE.

 _[_ 5:07 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ yeah;

 _[_ 5:07 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ particularly with regard to pailing;

 _[_ 5:07 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ i basically sunk fuck deep into the abyss every time that happened like it just kept spiralling worse and more incompetent;

 _[_ 5:07 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ not bad though;

 _[_ 5:08 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ still don't fuck a robot;

 _[_ 5:08 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_...UH huH.

New Messages

 _[_ 5:08 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Als(), wheN I askeD AnlevI ()veR chaT, I haD mY speecH-T()-texT ()N.

5:09 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ OH MY GOD;

 _[_ 5:09 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ IF YOU DON'T SEND ME THAT LOG I'LL JUST HACK IT;

 _[_ 5:09 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ WelL, shE d()ubteD I'D likE heR anD, ME beinG aS f()rgetfuL aS I aM, SaiD s()methinG al()uD.

 _[_ 5:09 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ I saiD,

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ "Well, I mean, I'd pail with you in a hear-" BeforE abruptlY screaminG ()fF thaT messagE.

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ IT stilL g()T thr()ugH.

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ AHHHHHHFHGHGHGHGFFG;

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ Oh my god, you fucking moron!

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ I SEE WHY SHE PUNCHED YOU HUH;

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ WOW;

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ YeP

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ WOOOOOOOWWW;

 _[_ 5:10 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_.*

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh shit;

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ something's happening;

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ oh shhiiiiit;;

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ What?

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ catch you later fish boy;

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Fuck.

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Cya.

 _[_ 5:11 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ /:sysAdmin logged the fuck out

 _[_ 5:12 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ (Harkey would sit back away from the computer, look at his ceiling, and say:)

 _[_ 5:12 PM _]_ **Benis Wright, Fake Attorney** _:_ Well, fuck me.

 _[_ 5:12 PM _]_ **deep meme dream** _:_ /:sysAdmin: no;


End file.
